


Children of Chemos King

by Mondfalter



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Chaos, Drug Use, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is a Heretic, Fluff, Heresy, Original Chaos Warband, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warband looks for Dad, give me your gene-seed, or maybe not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondfalter/pseuds/Mondfalter
Summary: The warband "Children of Chemos King" is looking for their Gene-Daddy. Sadly, thats not that easy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

Levelius looked out over the dead city and was consumed by boredom. The last time he fired a shot was at least 15 minutes ago and he missed the sounds painfully. But he couldn't see any lifeform between the houses and the music of the battle was no longer in the air. It was unsatisfying.  
Nevertheless, he had not received any new orders so far, and as a good legionnaire he had no choice but to wait. But still he prayed to the dark gods that this moment would come quickly.  
Bored, he looked sideways at his companion. Ineus had already settled on the cold floor and put his hand in the small pocket on his hip. He frowned angrily and switched from Vox to direct speech because his companion had removed the helmet.  
"We're still on the firing line."  
"Are we?" The other answered with mock innocence. "I forgot that, after all, we haven't used our weapons in the last 20 minutes."  
"We don't have any new orders yet," Levelius said, shaking his head.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm here to kill something and get some good feelings. And I have nothing left to kill. ” Ineus smiled at him. For a Space Marine, his head was still in a relatively original condition. For a chaos marine in a surprisingly intact condition. He only had a few minor scars and a filigree Chaos star was tattooed on his skull. Where his ear had once been, a burned-in symbol of their beloved god Slaanesh now decorated his face.  
Finally, Ineus found what he was looking for and pulled a small device out of his pocket. With a click he started it and took a deep drag from the mouthpiece. After a few moments, he exhaled the violet smoke with relish and no hurry. The system in Levelius Helm immediately informed him that he was surrounded by neurotoxins and that his ventilation was no longer direct, but via a filter. He opened the breathing system again and took a deep breath of the bittersweet gas.  
"Do you want something?" Ineus asked, holding the device out to him. Levelius was not sure if his friend had heard the breath or could just imagine that he would want to get something.  
"Gladly, but we are ..."  
"You are always so stiff," he replied, shaking his head incomprehensibly. "Just enjoy it. Take a few puffs. And ... I could give you a few more joyful moments ... "  
"Not now," he answered moodily. "We have time later ... a lot ..."  
Ineus took another train. "Is that your flagellation?"  
Levelius didn't answer, but he didn't have to. The vox crackled and a dark melodious voice announced. "We gather at my position"  
He signaled to his brother and looked over the city one last time. Then he followed the other out.

They met the rest of the unit near Auriculus' location. The first thing they met was Malleus, the youngest of the association. He had only recently joined their group, maybe twenty years ago. Unlike most of the Children of Chemos King's Astartes, it did not originate from the Emperor’s Children. This was not surprising, because he was born millennia after the storm on Terra, still under the leadership of Horus. Which Legion he had belonged to was not known to Levelius. He had asked once but had only received an evasive answer.  
Malleus was usually found alongside Auriculus, the leader of their unit. In order never to miss an opportunity to suck his dick, as Ineus put it. Levelius, however, was not sure whether their leader gave the "newcomer" this honor. In the past, Auriculus had been given the task of keeping an eye on Malleus and it seemed to have become a habit.  
So, it was a little surprising to find him alone now. Nevertheless, Levelius asked: "I assume that we are in contact with the others again?"  
In the moment they had entered the city the Vox had refused to function properly. They were able to communicate within a certain radius, but when they retreated to the protected ruin to provide fire protection, they lost contact via the vox.  
"I don't know," replied the other. "I took a look around and found some interesting devices." He paused for a moment. "Did you have a good time too?"  
"I do," announced Ineus.  
They turned when they heard heavy footsteps and saw Attis and Tympanic approaching. Tympanic's armor was smeared with blood and Attis was carrying a strange instrument. It consisted of a drum-like construction made of wood and was covered with several sides. The Space Marien plucked happily at what produced terrible sounds that formed an unmelodic song.  
"You have no talent," Malleus called to him, but Attis didn't care. He continued to tug at the sides until two of them tore.  
"You have played enough," they heard behind them. The five looked around. Auriculus had stepped out of his protection, his heavy blastmaster on his shoulder. "We got in touch again and have a new task. We gather with another group and tear down something that, according to Rimus, disturbs our vox.”  
Neither of them said anything, but Levelius straightened up. The unit leader looked past him and he followed the gaze. Ineus had taken off his helmet again and took a deep drag. He blew the smoke out of his lungs and asked, "Where's the meeting point?"  
"I'll lead you," said Auriculus, sounding almost fatherly. He took off his helmet aswell. It was much more battered than that of his brother. Deep scars pervaded it, creating a pattern that made it impossible to tell which ones came from an enemy and which ones he had inflicted on himself. A large part of his nose was missing and the corner of his mouth on the right side had also been enlarged so that his teeth could be seen permanently. His scalp and part of his forehead were burned by the acid he used to bleach his hair.  
The leader hung his helmet on the side and reached out towards the brother. Ineus did not seem to understand this gesture, maybe he had taken one draw too much in the meantime, or he did not want to understand it. Then, however, he handed the device over to his superior. The leader also took a deep draw and blew the smoke into the other's face.  
"Put your helmet back on, it won't be long before you can stimulate your senses with something better," he said. He turned to Malleus, who was standing next to him and stroking his Sonic Blaster as if it were a kitten. "Have you found something?"  
"Yes," he replied shortly. “There are actually machines here that correspond to the description. He will be delighted. "  
"Without a doubt," said Auriculus, looking at his other two brothers.  
These also tightened. Tympanic stroked his armor. "We found a few survivors."  
"And you allowed yourself some fun," concluded the leader.  
"Absolutely," Attis confirmed, and an excited chuckle escaped his throat. "If you ever have a chance, you shouldn't despise a quick sacrifice for the prince."  
"Quickly?" Tympanic interjected. "You took your time. It's just a shame that the screams ended so early ... That could have been a wonderful symphony ... "  
"Attis, throw the garbage away," Auriculus ordered. "It is time for us to make real music again and show these people the song of Slaanesh."  
Then he turned and looked at Levelius. He felt the warm pain of the loss move in his chest and he was glad that he was wearing his helmet. Sometimes he wondered if his brothers felt the same way when Auriculus looked at them. They were both silent and the leader turned, loosened his helmet and put it on.  
Together they walked on and the pain accompanied Levelius for a while. Auriculus surely knew that his look was a good reminder of what they were doing in this infinite galaxy. What was their mission, their ultimate goal. Levelius cursed and enjoyed this pain to the same extent. It was like a drug, a high point that seemed within reach, but unreachably far away. Still, he enjoyed seeing it in Auriculus eyes. In his purple iridia, which were so similar to those of the primarch. Like a steamed-up mirror that intensified his desire to finally be with his father again.


	2. 2

They followed Auriculus through the streets, which seemed empty. It wasn't long before the first got bored again. Attis and Tympanic Vox devices clicked in a perfect rhythm, so that any doubt as to whether they were talking to each other was completely superfluous. Ineus too had soon removed his helmet again to smoke something.  
Levelius followed Malleus, who walked close to Auriculus. Suddenly he was jostled and looked at his brother. Ineus ’pupils were dilated, and his eyelids seemed heavy. He looked like he would fall over and fall asleep in a few moments. Levelius suppressed the urge to support his brother.  
"Do you think a mechanic adept could build something into our armor so we could smoke all the time? Also, with helmets on?”, He asked, and his eyes sparkled hopefully.  
"Certainly," answered Levelius instantly bored. His comrade had asked him this question four times in the past week. "But we still have the vein connections for the combat drugs that Fabius gave us at the time."  
"That's right," Ineus called. "I completely forgot about that."  
"That's because you're constantly high," Malleus called over his shoulder.  
"You are only jealous because you ran out of material, neophyte," came the immediate reply from Ineus and he pulled on the small equipment again. "But I admit the stuff wasn't that bad at all. Unfortunately, it will soon run out ... "  
"I could fill you up with some of this," Malleus suggested, pulling out a small bottle. Inside was a dark red liquid that was streaked with silvery streaks. He waggled it seductively.  
Ineus inhaled sharply and grinned broadly. "Look at that, the baby is learning slowly. But, little one, the stuff is too fine to just smoke. You apply it much more delicately. You have to pull the skin back and rub it in very well. "  
"Pull back the skin?" Malleus asked, looking at his prey. He had known that it was a neurotoxin that was used in interrogations to make the nerve end more sensitive and to generate more information in the nerves. But he hadn't known how to use it.  
"Where you can pull the skin back," Levelius confirms with an amused laugh. “However, your approach was not bad. The dead emperor's worshipers administer it as gas. But my way is more fun.”  
Ineus nodded and looked at Levelius with a smile. His tongue ran over his lips, exposing a tattooed Chaos Star for a moment. “You also need a good friend who takes care of the situation. A very good friend who knows what he's doing. "  
When the youngest of the Space Marines did not respond, Ineus offered: "I can show you."  
A few silent minutes followed. Attis and Tympanic had also interrupted their conversation to watch what was happening. When Malleus was still not going down to an answer, just watching the vial, Levelius felt the urge to help his brother. Therefore, he said, "He's really good at it."  
Auriculus turned to face them. "If we really have to stop now so that you can rub yourself in with this stuff, then only if we all get something out of it. And the others would also be happy about it.”  
"So that's never enough for twelve people," interjected Ineus. "But of course, we could ..."

About a quarter of an hour later, they set off again. This time it was Attis who took off his helmet and started playing for her on a phallic flute. Playing with him was generally a rather broad term. Levelius had known his brother for a long time, like Ineus they had served together in the Scout company. Even if Attis had joined later and therefore had fewer battles together, they still felt clos.  
Fulgrim himself had demanded that the aspirants and scouts had to continue their studies outside of combat training. This included memorizing all the Emperor’s Children's battles, the history of their home planet Chemos and their Primarch. In addition, of course, artistic and cultural education. Even then, Attis had been involved in music and Levelius had seen him play masterful pieces. But with the change in the Legion, his preference had also changed. Instead of delicate melodies and powerful hymns, he today only composed and played melodies that influenced his nerves.  
His play was abruptly interrupted when a shot just missed him and hit a damaged wall next to him. Everyone immediately took cover and raised their weapons. Levelius was the first to shoot. His gun screamed and a shiver ran through him. His second shot was accompanied by the others. On his third shot, he heard the symphony of five Sonic Blasters drowned out by the blast of the Blast Masters.  
They paused and Auriculus Vox cracked when he informed Rimus. Levelius worked his way forward to get a better overview of the situation. A few yards away he saw shadows on the wall. He raised his hand and passed on signs that there was contact with the enemy. Then he put the gun back on and shot in the direction. Ineus next to him did the same and Tympanic and Attis started again. The Blast Master again tore up the symphony and Levelius heard a pleasant moan from Ineus.  
After a short pause there was again counterfire, the Noise Marines continued to fire. Levelius felt the ecstasy spread through him and he sighed comfortably. The adrenaline rush, the shots and the screams of the enemies hit made his blood boil. Ineus next to him changed the sequence. The gun's screams grew shrill and Levelius felt his neck hair rise.  
His fingers also felt for his weapon and started playing around with the settings. Before he found the perfect sequence, bolt shots were mixed into the melody of the battle and the street was lit by a bright light. The mix of sounds was wonderful and Levelius sank into joy.  
"Stop!" Auriculus shouted, and it wasn't the first time he barked this command into his vox. Levelius lowered his gun and looked at his brothers. Ineus had also stopped and was rummaging in his pocket again.  
"I still hear bolter shots," Malleus asked, peering across the street where the enemy had been just a few minutes ago and might still be there. "Our legion or flesh shields of the wrong emperor?”  
"Both," Auriculus said, listening for a moment. Then he turned and looked at his men. “I no longer recognize any life signals and the guardsmen should be busy fighting of the terminators from the other side. Interim report! "  
For several years, Auriculus had had the habit of asking for a report after every little interaction with the enemy. Given that he was mostly there himself, this served less to find out what had happened, but more to check the current state of mind of his squad. In addition, a certain ranking had been established in the squad.  
"Uninjured and ready to fire", Levelius stated. He always started because, unlike most others, he was still keen to be ready for battle. Except for celebrations, of course. Malleus shared this habit with him but since he was always on the Auriculus' side, he was the bottom of the report. He was also the lowest in the group and the others would attack him if he dared to undermine this order.  
"I'm disappointed that it's already over," Ineus said, pulling his equipment out of his pocket, as well as an injector for the servo armor and a silver box with the symbol of the dark prince. Obviously, he wanted to bring something into his servo armor, which then got into his body through the vein connections. The fact that he remembered it now showed that his adrenaline had ended his trip. He didn't look up when he said, "But don't worry, I have climaxed."  
Auriculus looked at him in silence for a moment but said nothing about his actions. Then he looked at Attis, who was stowing his flute on his belt. When he held his weapon in his hands again, he said: “I too am looking forward to the next fight. This song feels unfinished."  
"I'm going to join in," Tympanic said, checking his blaster. His fingers ran over the cables and rearranged them to achieve a new pitch. "The symphony was not properly balanced."  
"I'm following," Malleus announced shortly. "Do we join the other unit in battle, or do we continue to the meeting point?"  
"We are staying on our route," clarified Auriculus. “There are a few more worshipers of the dead Emperor on our way and I don't feel like sharing with Rimus. And he certainly does not feel this wish either. But more importantly, we're not just here to have some fun, but to finish a mission. "  
He turned and signaled to move forward. The street led to a place that was badly affected by the orbital bombardment. They continued to move forward and were no longer covered. Again, Levelius could hear Bolter fire, which was not too far from them.  
Levelius heard the crack of her leader's Vox device and knew that Malleus was being briefed on what was the only thing that was hidden from him. Noise Marines usually had a much-improved hearing, even compared to other Astartes, and were able to identify things that stayed hidden from normal brothers. They could hear the subtle difference between the attackers 'and defenders' fire, whether someone was aiming at a target near or far. Often, when they served the same brothers for a long time, they could even recognize their fire rates. On this world, however, such fine hearing was almost unnecessary. There were no loyal Astartes here and even the Guard was poorly represented. To distinguish their clumsy shots from those of an Astartes, was possible with little dedication, even for a normal Space Marine, because they had a different beat. After all, the mortals weren't even able to hold a bolter properly.  
It wasn't long before she reached the end of the street and were standing in front of the square. Auriculus put on his weapon and looked over the surface. He signaled that he was ready to fight and entered the square. They were heading for what was once a small building but could now only be a collection of stone.  
“Brother, you don't look satisfied," Ineus reported over a personal Vox channel. According to his voice, he too was not satisfied and Levelius shared this feeling. His nerves were still bare, waiting to be stimulated with the sweet melody of the battle, to lift him up, and to fill his body with an ecstasy that most people couldn't even imagine. But instead, they had only received a half-hearted song, which was abruptly interrupted.  
"Is any of us satisfied?" He asked. He knew the answer and listened to the distant sounds of the bolter fire, sighing longingly.  
"No and we are never," Ineus replied calmly. "But it doesn't seem to be long now. Get ready. I finally want to hear a truly wonderful melody. One worthy of the prince. One that brings me to the climax again. "  
Levelius didn't answer, just readjusted his blaster. He had noticed it too. Just a little away from them, the stone formations were too neat to be accidental. It was a simple barricade, erected in a short time by panicked people. Maybe they still tried to hold it. He hoped they would. And the dark prince shouldn't disappoint him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost disappointing to have reached the meeting point. After all, they were the first, something that Auriculus would rub Rimus under the nose as soon as his squad arrived. And of course, at the victory celebration afterwards. And on the way to their next goal. Levelius smiled at the thought, but no one would notice because he was still wearing his helmet.  
Beside him, Ineus was busy with the rest of the liquid that Malleus had given him. The negotiations for it had been over the Vox, but he had paid little attention to them. Because basically it always boiled down to the same thing. Someone had ransacked a research or medical facility, taken what looked interesting, and immediately found a few volunteers who wanted to experiment with it. Levelius was certain that Ineus could have been an Apothecary. He had an excellent basic understanding of the functions of the body. Ineus had already been interested in the body as a scout and buried himself in, sometimes abstruse, records and textbooks. In addition, like Levelius, he did not come from Chemos himself.  
Even before the false emperor discovered Fulgrim on Chemos, he had raised the planet to glory with his infinite perfection and wisdom. Chemos had once been a dead factory world, a place of gangs and divisions of power in which ordinary people in factories had to process the last remnant of resources into goods for the upper class. However, Fulgrim optimized these factories, improved the productivity of the fields and promoted teaching and development. Like a phoenix from the ashes, Chemos became a pearl, a place full of culture and prosperity. For this reason, and because he made his nearly wiped legion one of the most powerful of all with his devotion and love, he was called the Phoenix after all.  
The empty ranks in the Legion were filled not only by children of Chemos but also by sons of other worlds, which the phoenix himself had brought into conformity. Levelius came from such a planet, came from an upper-class family. He no longer remembered his home, the planet, or his family. All he knew was that his mother's crying had haunted him for many years as an aspirant. Ineus came from the moon of his home planet. He was the son of a drug lord, so he must have learned more about drugs than all of them before he could even walk. In the end, it didn't matter where you came from in the Legion, because it was your new family and Fulgrim your new father. The only father that mattered, in the end.  
And so, at that moment Levelius only counted whether the tower in front of them had something to do with the Vox problem. More important, however, was the question of whether Auriculus was going to blow up the gate or not. Levelius was ripped out of his thoughts when he was jostled. He turned and saw Ineus holding out his hand. "Do you want to have fun?"  
"Is it taking a long time?" He asked, peering at the others.  
"No, it's quick, but it's still good," replied Ineus and something in his voice, told Levelius that he had a plan. That was not always the case because Ineus was very spontaneous. This didn't mean that he didn't know what he was doing. Most of the time anyway. But his plans were more mature and, according to Levelius' experience, worth trying.  
"Fine, what do you need?" He asked expectantly.  
"Your hand," said Ineus, reaching for his right arm. Levelius let go of the Sonic Blaster and held out his hand. Ineus gently removed the glove and exposed his hand and forearm. He pulled a knife, held his arm, and cut a deep wound in his flesh. The pain jerked through him instantly. His already sensitive nerve endings were still irritated and quickly passed on the information about this injury. His brain, thanks to the changes that Fabius Bile had made neatly, received the information and transformed the pain into a feeling of deep enjoyment.  
He groaned and his brothers' eyes turned to him. Ineus made no sound, he just caught the dripping blood in a small glass. It was already beginning to clot, so he hurried to add a yellow liquid and swirl it. Then he pulled the glove over Levelius's hand again, which groaned again as the servo armor chased a small blow through his port to indicate that his armor was complete again.  
"I owe you something," said Levelius, still shivering comfortably. He felt himself leaning a little against the other. His brother made no physical response but made an amused sound.   
"That's right," Ineus admitted. "But we're still waiting. Give it back to me at the victory celebration. You know I like to take the time for it. "  
"Liar," replied Levelius, amused. "You also like the quick joys."  
"Save yourself the foreplay," Tympanic intervened and approached Ineus. "Do you have anything else? Or do you plan to share with Rimus? "  
"Rimus? Certainly not”, Ineus replied horrified and shook his head as well as the bottle. "But I would find Cervics and its standards interesting."  
"Forget it," Auriculus interjected, also approaching him. "We all know that he doesn't take his eyes off it. Not even when he goes to sleep. And you know what happens when you annoy him. "  
"I don't want to take his long rod away from him," Ineus clarified and looked offended. "If I share with him, he should also share with me."  
"I don't support that," clarified her leader. Ineus did not respond and pulled out his injector and filled it. Auriculus Vox started cracking again and he signaled that he was receiving orders. Immediately the attitudes grew tighter and they clung to their weapons, but not without glancing at Ineus.  
"We don't have much time," Auriculus announced. "We storm the building. Rimus will be here soon enough. Maybe he’s lucky and we’ll leave him something.”  
"His bad if he can't hurry up," Malleus agreed.  
"He doesn't take that long in the bed," Tympanic announced with a bark of laughter and turned to the building in front of him.  
Auriculus next to him raised his weapon and he could feel the weapon draw in air. Then she roared and made the air vibrate. The metal of the door was dented and finally it was pushed inside. They took up formation and entered the building. When they took the first steps inside, they started to fire. The shots struck the devices on the wall and sparks began to spray. The light was on, but after a few shots it became dark around them.  
The emergency lights switched on, but it made no difference to them. The distorted screams of their weapons reverberated, creating a whole new tune with the new sounds of the noise weapons. This new song made him shiver and Levelius followed Ineus like in a trance. The latter had kicked a door off its hinges and entered the room. Again, they were surrounded by equipment and shot randomly.  
"Enemy contact," Attis called into the Vox with an insane laugh. Not far from their position, they could hear startled screams and echoing footsteps in the stairwell, accompanied by the sweet rattling of chain swords.  
Levelius turned and saw another Space Marine entering the room. In his right hand he held an energy blade, which he had painted in the color of the legion and which now lit up. He lifted it and hit a flashing console on the right. It was torn from his hand with a lightning strike. Angrily, he gripped the flamethrower in his left with both hands and pointed it at the device.  
It hissed, far too quiet for Levelius' taste, and spat out flames. Ineus didn't seem to like it either, and pointed his Sonic Blaster at the device. The gun screamed as he fired it. Their brother took a step back. The device burst loudly and instantly it grew dark around her.  
Just as Levelius was about to greet his brother of the other squad, he heard the shrill beep of the Vox, which heralded a transmission from the Fulgrims pride. Then there was a deep and very pleasant voice. "The Vox is free again. I have received your data Auriculus and arranged everything necessary. I would like to let you play for a while, but we have received distress signals. Back off. We have what we wanted. "  
Auriculus confirmed, as did Rimus. Then the Vox cracked and Auriculus uselessly passed the withdrawal order on to them. Levelius looked at Ineus, who looked back. They both made a simple gesture that was usually used in the non-verbal greeting of brothers in battle before entering the hallway.  
They could still hear gunshots, screams, and the whir of chain swords. Apparently, their brothers were not as pleased with the abrupt collecting order as they were. The guardsmen still seemed to be fighting, but it looked a little halfhearted.  
Tympanic came out of a room not far from them, throwing a screaming woman over his shoulders. She was wearing a simple Guard uniform and was thrashing wildly, but her clumsy attacks had no chance of damaging the armor of the Space Marine. If he should feel any of it, it was just Tympanic's sensitive nerves. Attis followed him, in his right hand the ammunition of two guardsmen who were still attached to their unfortunate owners  
Auriculus was waiting at the door through which they had entered the tower and was already looking at them. As usual, Malleus stood next to him, controlling his Sonic Blaster with exaggerated accuracy. The reason for this behavior was another Space Marine, which had joined the two. Horns protruded from his helmet and he had decorated his backpack with skulls and a chaos star. In his right hand he was holding a plasma gun, which was still steaming slightly, and his left hand was in an energy claw. He also looked at them and Levelius could literally feel a negative energy surrounding him. He didn't have to see his face to know that Rimus was far from pleased.  
"I see you take some souvenirs with you," he said when Attis and Tympanic joined their leader. There was anger in his voice and an exaggerated dominance. The two responses addressed by Space Marine did not answer, but only looked at Auriculus. Rimus followed her gaze and the crack of his Vox device could be heard. Auriculus answers, also audible with a crack, and tilted his head slightly forward. This was a sign that he was angry too.  
The rest of the legionnaires did not know what the two legionaries were saying, but their posture revealed that they did not exchange any kindness. Finally, Auriculus turned and motioned for them to leave. They followed him silently and unsure of what they had just observed.  
It was an open secret that Rimus and Auriculus didn't like each other. Levelius hadn't known the two long enough to say whether their relationship had been like that before the storm on Terra or after it. Rimus was an emerging champion of chaos, as they all were in a way. Everyone had their own way and while some served the dark prince to stimulate himself and others with extreme sensations, he was one of those who did everything to be in Slaaneshs favor. Auriculus, who was very attached to Fulgrim's teachings, often disapproved of his actions and it was no wonder that the two often clashed.  
Still angry, Auriculus started a new route as soon as he was outside. Instead of returning to her transporter on the same secured path, he chose a short route. They did not walk across the empty square but immediately retreated into a narrow alley. Levelius could already see that the rubble was also set up here as small barricades, which were probably intended as an obstacle for vehicles.  
No sooner had they entered the street than Levelius heard a sound that he knew only too well. The slap of leather straps on a Space Marine armor. He turned and saw Attis, who was standing with his hand outstretched. He was still holding the leather ammunition straps of the guardsmen, but the men themself had managed to escape. Ineus, who had walked to his right, easily grabbed one of the two and pulled him towards him.  
The sound of a sonic blaster came from Malleus, and the other man went down with a cry of pain. Even if Malleus had missed him, maybe hadn't even aimed it directly, the sonic weapon’s spurt had ripped away part of his uniform and skin. The man scrambled to his feet, his shoulder was bloody and looked misplaced. Malleus walked towards him with heavy steps, grabbed him relentlessly and pulled him with him.  
"What is? Shouldn't we just end it here? ”Tympanic asked, his voice vibrating with excitement. The woman on his shoulder cried out, presumably because he had tightened his grip on her and now threatened to crush her. "They are rebellious. I like it when they fight back. "  
"I would not be averse to this, but we have other orders”, Auriculus observed, looking at the wounded man who was now under Malleus' control. “Time is not on our side. I suggest we return to the Thunderhawk. There we can… take care of our guests.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm looking for a beta, please contect me via Twitter: https://twitter.com/elena_bachmann


End file.
